Gang wars: Naruto style
by SweetMe-AM
Summary: Akatsuki, Konoha, Suna and Jounin are rivaling gangs. They all have their own way of doing things, and they all host crime in the same part of town. An American girl shows up, will things change for her or them? AU, OC, OOC - Rape, drugs, graphic sex.
1. Prolouge

"What's wrong with you?! Why can't you just be nice?!" "Sorry, mom." "You stole again?! You promised me you were done with that!" "Sorry, mom." "How could you do it?! That cat was all that old woman had!" "Sorry, mom."

This is pretty much my life. My name is Emily, but I'm just called Emi. I live in Japan right now. My mom made me to move in with my father after I stole a car and ran someone's cat over. Like I care. I was always the social reject. I've never had a single friend that wasn't just trying to use me. I've never been with a guy. I'm the typical troublemaker person.

I'm a punker. My hair is bright bright pink and spiked out in odd angles, long in the neck and short everywhere else. My eyes are navy blue, and God I hate them. My skin is pale and smooth. My clothes are always odd and I have piercings all over. I have both my nipples pierced. I have my clit pierced. I have my ears pierced ten-eleven times in both ears. I have a Neptune piercing and I have snakebites. I have a dragon tattoo that fills up most of my back, and flame tattoos licking up both my arms. I'm bad-ass.

I'm nineteen, so I'm old enough o live on my own, but I can't hold a job for very long. So I have to live with my parents. It sucks to have to move here, but it's not like I care. Anyways, the story I was going to tell you started a Saturday evening, when I went clubbing.

I had had quite a few drinks, I was having trouble walking straight and my vision was blurred. I accidentally walked into someone. "Hey, watch it, bitch!" He spat angrily at me. I almost tripped, but someone caught me as I fell.

I looked at the people that were gathering around me. The one I had bumped into had brown hair, that stood spiked. His eyes were obviously made with contact lenses, since his pupils were slit. He had a red triangle tattooed on each cheek and his teeth had been filed to look like predator teeth. He wore a black choker around his neck, holding a small name tag with kanji on. I didn't know how to read kanji.

The one that had caught me was a blonde. His hair was even more spiked out and his eyes had an electric blue color that seemed to draw people closer to him. He had three horizontal scars on each cheek, which greatly resembled that he had whiskers. He had filed teeth as well. His skin was more tan than the other's and it was obvious he wasn't from Japan. He was most likely Scandinavian, by the looks of it.

The one standing to his left and slightly behind him was different from the other two. His hair was dark brown, and went to the middle of his back. It was all sleeked back and ended in a small, black ribbon near the end of it, just barely keeping it together. His features were very feminine, and his eyes were pure white, obviously from contact lenses.

At his left, was a girl. I had to blink to realize that she was actually real. Her skin looked unnaturally pale in a greenish way and it seemed too smooth. Her hair was baby pink and cut neatly just below her jaw, in the same length all around. It just hung down loosely, framing hr face. Her eyes were an odd shade of turquoise green, but it looked very pretty.

At the right side of the boy who had caught me, were another girl. Her hair was midnight black, and fell down loosely as well. It went to below her shoulder blades but just before the small of her back. The front of her hair was cut just over her eyes. Her eyes were pure white, obviously the work of contact lenses. Her skin was ivory, and she looked to be goth.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" The blonde kid asked, pushing me forwards. I stumbled, but regained my balance before I fell.

I was swaying, even as I tried to stand still. "I'm just a little drunk, and I tripped." I said, looking at the blonde with drowsy eyes.

"Tch." Said the boy with the long hair and white eyes. "and you think that's a good excuse for bothering the Konoha?" He asked, grabbing a fist of my shirt in his fist and glaring me right in the eyes. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Put that girl down, Neji." A deep, gentle, velvet voice said. I felt a shiver go down my spine at the voice. It was just so intense. I saw a hand move into my vision, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand that was holding me. "Or bad things will happen."

The boy with the long hair and white eyes, Neji it seemed his name was, let go of me. I lost my balance, and thought I was going to fall, but I was swept off the floor by a pair of strong arms. I looked up at a large boy. His teeth were even worse than the others'. They were even more jagged, in way that made it seem like he had more. His eyes were rather small and his hair was deep blue and stuck up on the top of his head. His skin was tattooed completely blue, and he had what appeared to be gills tattooed on his cheeks.

I felt safe in his arms, although he was a complete stranger. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" The velvet voice asked of the boy called Neji. I couldn't help but turn my head to look at the man that had that voice. He was beautiful, with slightly frizzy back hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. His features were feminine, but it was obvious that he was a man. He had deep brown eyes that seemed black. No, they were black.

Neji looked like he was quite pissed off. He grabbed the midnight haired girl's hand and dragged her with him to the bar. The others followed, throwing mean glares and hateful words back at them as they left. "We ought get you home, kid." The blue man spoke to me, grinning at me with jagged teeth.

"I need a smoke first." I said, my voice slurry and my vision still blurring badly. But I wasn't feeling sick, for once. The two brought me outside, where the blue man sat me down on a bench out there made for smokers.

"How old are you, kid?" The blue man asked me. His voice was gruff and he sounded like he had been smoking for years.

"Nineteen." I answered, fumbling with my pack of smokes and trying to get one out. Eventually, I succeeded and placed it in my mouth, searching my pockets for a lighter. I was just about to ask if any of them had one, when one appeared before me, already lit. "Thanks."

I drew in and got the smoke started before looking to see who had helped me. He was a very pretty man. He had red hair, that was slightly ruffled by the wind, but otherwise completely smooth. His skin seemed unnaturally smooth and his eyes seemed to be rather dead, despite the pleasant smile on his lips He looked very nice. "Don't mention it." He said shortly, his voice as velvet sweet as the other man's but not quite as deep. I noticed he held a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Where do you live, kid?" The blue man asked me, looking at me seriously. I shook my head. I didn't want to go 'home'. "What's your name?" He asked instead.

"Emily. I'm American. But I've been called Emi ever since I moved here." I said, drawing in deeply from my smoke. Damn it felt good. "I don't want to go home." I stated bluntly.

The blue man grinned widely at me. He looked quite scary like that. Like a shark. "I'm Kisame," He said. Fitting. "And neither of us wanted to go home either. You can crash at our place tonight." He added.

My eyes widened. "You live together?" I asked, pointing to the three of them. They nodded in unison. "Wow. So you're, like, gay with each other?"

That caused Kisame to sputter, although the other two remained calm. "Heck no! We just live together. We're a bunch of guys and this chick. We have a warehouse that we live in." He said, his face falling into the folds of a frown.

I just nodded, and threw my burnt down cigarette onto the ground, closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall. "I wouldn't mind getting a real home." I muttered, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. I let myself slip away and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Akatsuki

Emi woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. It was a rather dark room, and she was on a black couch. She had a red blanket thrown over her and her head rested comfortably on some pillow. She yawned and looked around her through tired eyes. It looked like the walls were cracking everywhere.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Said a gruff voice behind her. She turned her head quickly, looking at the blue man that was grinning at her. Kisame, she remembered. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Emi only nodded, studying her surroundings. "I'm sorry, but you were hammered last night an you just passed out."

Emi just nodded her head again. She could tell she was in the 'lowlife' part of the town. "Who are you guys even?" She asked curiously, still studying the place around her. She noticed some clay sculptures that looked home made and some doll-show puppets around the room. It seemed it was their living room.

"We're Akatsuki. We're a gang." A voice said from another door than Kisame had come from Emi's head whipped around to look at the red-haired man. "We do crimes." He added, just to make sure she got what they were doing.

Emi tilted her head to the side. "Crimes? What sort of crimes?" She asked, actually just curious about what they did. She was used to a life of crime, after all. She had lived in such an environment for years.

Kisame grinned again. "Oh, just the usual. We steal stuff, sell stuff, blackmail people and kill people." He said, his gruff voice making it seem even more natural to him.

"Cool." Was all Emi said on the matter. She flopped down on her pillow again and relaxed. She was supposed to feel threatened by being in a place like this, but she weren't. She felt comfortable an home.

"Seriously, who the fuck is that?" A rather dark voice sounded. Emi looked to her right to see a man with no shirt on, wearing only black pants, and white hair that was slicked back. His eyes were purple and he had odd scars all over his body. He looked like he had been whipped.

"This is Emi." Said the red-haired man. "She'll be joining us." He added.

Emi's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "I never said I would join you!" She exclamied rather loudly, her voice filled with defiance.

The red-haired man walked over to her, looking at her with dead eyes. "You don't have a choice. You owe us." He said seriously, although his voice was clear of emotion.

"No matter who she is," The white-haired man began as he came closer, leaning in and grabbing her chin between two fingers, "she'll make a great toy." He finished and stumbled back slightly as Emi butted her head into his hard.

"Keep fucking doing that, bitch!" The white-haired man said, his voice filled with what appeared to be lust as he knocked Emi down on the couch, holding her hands down with his own and his hips grinding against hers as he sat on top of her. Emi struggled, but the white-haired man just placed his lips roughly on top of hers, melting their mouths together. Emi was kicking and struggling, no one made a move to help her, and she finally got one of her hands free, slapping the man on top of her across the face. His head turned to the side at the force, and he looked back at her with even more desire in his eyes.

"It's better not to struggle against Hidan, Emi-chan." Kisame said, finally beginning to feel sorry for the girl. "He's a sadomasochist. He likes pain and inflicting pain to others." He explained.

Emi stopped struggling, but the fearful gaze she was throwing the man called Hidan still turned him on. "Helpless chicks are just so fucking hot!" He said, his voice hitting higher notes as he spoke. He sounded rather crazy.

"Stop it you fucking psychopath!" Another male voice said, rather rudely as he slapped Hidan on the back of his head. Hidan turned to look angrily at the newcomer. He was tanner than the others by a lot. He had half-long brown hair and his eyes were striking green. He had as many scares on his arms as there was room for. "You're such a fucking maniac! Don't scare new members like that, you fucking retard!"

Hidan grabbed Emi by her chin again. "I do whatever the fuck I want with the new members, you fucking motherfucker!" He replied to the other, and the second he finished the sentence his hand slapped across Emi's face, causing her to let out a yelp of pain. "Fuck, I loved that noise!" He added, slapping her again, causing the same yelp of pain.

Emi's cheeks were burning, tears weld up in her eyes and she bit her lip. The way she looked would have been heaven for any sadomasochist. She could feel Hidan's erection on her hip. "Please..." She whispered, her voice shaking with both fear and tears and her lips quivering as she spoke.

Everyone was silent. Even the new ones that had arrived as the scene went along. Everyone was just staring, eyes wide open and jaw dropped. The way she begged for Hidan to stop touching her would only make him want to do even more. "That's hot." Said an almost emotionless voice.

Everyone turned to look at their leader. It was obvious that he was, even to Emi, who stilled had her eyes closed with fear. She opened her eyes as she felt Hidan get off her. She turned her head just in time for her chin to be caught by a new man. He had orange hair that spiked out upwards and piercings all over his face. He had eyes with ripples around the pupil. It had to be contracts.

"I'm Pein. The leader of Akatsuki." The man said, his voice void of emotion as he spoke. "You're accepted into the gang. But you're still just a new member, so you'll have to do whatever the older members tell you to do." He said, a perverted grin appearing on his face. "Konan. Let's go." He finished, letting go of her and walking away with a blue-haired woman following him.

Hidan didn't waste a second before pulling Emi off the couch, grinning at her as she made a noise. "You're coming with me to my room." He stated simply. "You got me so fucking hot that I was about to cum in my pants, you little slut!" He said, dragging her with him.

"Kisame! Help!" She yelled, struggling against Hidan's grasp. But he was too strong. She was desperate. "Anyone who gets my out of this, will get a special treat!" She yelled.

Just at that moment, another person stepped into the room. He had long blond hair, half of it put in a ponytail on top of his head an the other half handing down his back. He also had a side-bang covering his one eye. His eyes were baby blue and he looked quite much like he had had a bad night, and had just gotten back. "Hidan, let the girl go!" He said seriously.

"Shut your fucking gap, Deidara!" Hidan shot back angrily, slamming the door shut behind him and locking as he had Emi in his room. She was immediately thrown onto his bed harshly and he came on top of her again, not holding her down this time. "I'm going to fuck you!" He said, the grin appearing on his face again.

"You're not very romantic, you fuck-face. How about a drink first?" Emi asked, her face serious. She tried her best not to do anything that would turn him on. It seemed he didn't care, because he forced his lips over hers again. She felt his hand on her chest as he kneaded her breast roughly. "Ahh, you're hurting me!" She gasped.

She quickly realized her fault as he squeezed her her even harder. He went to her neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh, drawing blood. It hurt like hell, and it was another to make Emi let out a small scream of pain. "You make me so fucking hot, slut!" Hidan said, pushing himself off of her in order to remove his pants. Emi's eyes widened at the size of his erection. He tore off the dress she was wearing, not caring that it was ripped in a way so ti could never become whole again. He ripped her bra off, causing the strings and lock to break.

Hidan felt himself harden even more at the sight before him. She had both her nipples pierced. He tore off her panties, seeing the ring in her clit as well. He breathed harder, even though they hadn't even begun yet. Everything about the girl just made him want to jump her and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk afterward.

Emi whimpered as Hidan tore her clothes off. She noticed that Hidan like that noise very much, so she held it in as he grabbed her arm and forced her to stand on the floor, only to knock her forwards on her knees and hands on the bed. "You fucking slut. You're going to get what you deserve!" He exclamied as he picked one of the whips on his wall down and let it ripple down on her back.

Emi screamed at the pain. She knew it was a bad idea, but the pain was just too much. She screamed again as the pain came once more, along with the sickening sound of leather whipped against flesh. Her eyes widened as she felt him poise his member at her entrance. He thrust in. Hard. Quick. Painful.

Hidan almost couldn't handle it. This girl was too much for him as she screamed even louder when he forced himself inside her. He was wearing a condom, of course, but the feeling was still incredible as her muscles clamped down around his member from the pain she was feeling. "Fucking Jashin!" He exclaimed, thrusting in and out of her, enjoying her sobs, whimpers and screams of pain.

Emi bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. The pain was too much as the whip came in contact with the soft skin on her back again. She whimpered and sobbed, tears escaping her eyes rapidly. "Stop.." She begged, her voice barely above a whisper and filled with fear and pain.

That did it for Hidan. He swung the whip, letting it ripple down on her back as he thrust into her one last time. The way her muscles tightened around him, along with her scream of pain was his trigger. He moaned loudly as he came and the white turned out in his eyes. He pulled out of her and sat on the bed beside her, while she just fell over. "Damn, you're a good fuck, slut." He said quite calmly as he leaned his head back, still in incredible pleasure.

He pulled the condom of and discarded it in a corner. He could clean up later. He stood from his bed, his legs shaking with the pleasure. Never had he had sex that good. He pulled his pants back on and opened the door, knocking over the entire rest of the Akatsuki, who stood glued against the door. "Seriously, she's all fucking yours." He said, just leaving the room and the building without a care for Emi.

The blond man, Deidara, came in quickly. He wrapped one of Hidan's blankets around her and swiped her up, carrying her with him to his room and locking the door behind him after placing her on his bed.

Emi just sat there, sobbing like never before. She was in so much pain that she could barely believe it. "Please... No more..." She pleaded of the blond man. But the blond made made no move towards her. He was trying to find something in his drawers.

"I would never touch a woman against her will." Deidara said seriously as he placed some things on the bed beside her. He gently took the blanket off her, only watching her back as he smeared ointment onto the large cuts that the whip had resulted in. She winced a little as he did so, but she didn't struggle.

"I never want to have sex again." Emi said softly, still sobbing and sniffling. It had been horrible in a way that she simply couldn't describe. She felt Deidara move her around, and lay her down so she was laying on her back.

"What Hidan does isn't sex. It's rape." Deidara stated. He was sitting in between Emi's legs, one hand on each of her thighs. His fingers were slightly massaging her thighs. "Sex is much better." He added. Emi nearly panicked when he lowered himself so his head was by her entrance, and her body stiffened as she felt his tongue flick across her clit piercing.

"Ah!" She exclaimed at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Her face flushed red at how good it felt. "Do it again." She said, her voice trembling. She was nervous that he might have wanted more after he had used his tongue.

Deidara let his tongue flick over her clit again. The fact that she had the piecing would only increase her pleasure. He spiraled his tongue around the piecing before giving it another flick, enjoying the moan that escaped Emi's lips. He put his lips around the small silver ring and sucked.

Emi gasped loudly in please at what Deidara was doing to her. She arched her back, subconsciously giving him more room and her legs moving slightly more away from each other. What Deidara was doing to her felt like heaven. She moaned as his tongue shot indie her entrance, exploring the slit with pleasurable curiosity. "Fuck!" She gasped as his finger slipped inside her and his tongue flicked across the silver ring again.

Deidara pulled away from her, afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. "That felt good, right?" He asked, wiping her juices off of his lips with his tongue. "You taste delicious." He added with bedroom eyes.

Emi was blushing madly. She couldn't even feel the pain anymore. "Don't stop." She pleaded, her still teary eyes filled with lust and want. Deidara had to restrain himself to not just jump at her then and there. "Please." She added, her voice expressing her want.

Deidara turned away, opening the door behind him that led to the living room. "There's a bathroom behind the other door. Help yourself to my clothes." He said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.


	3. Getting involved

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated :s I've been really busy and my computer died and all kind of crap :s But here it is ^^

* * *

Emi took a shower in Deidara's bathroom to get the stench of Hidan off of her. She really disliked being treated the way she had been, but she enjoyed what Deidara had done to her. She stood under the water, thinking about everything that could happen if she chose to stay and the thing she knew would happen if she refused.

She put shampoo in her hair and rubbed it in. It smelled nice. Like cinnamon. She hadn't noticed if Deidara smelled like cinnamon. She had just noticed that he was the one that had acted nicest towards her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked form as she went back into Deidara's room. She searched his drawers to see if there was anything she wanted to wear.

Eventually she did find some clothes she wouldn't be too ashamed of wearing. She pulled the over sized pants on. They were military spotted and had metal plates on the knees. She pulled on a simple black shirt that stopped right over her elbow and hung off her one shoulder due to the fact that she was much less muscular than Deidara. His clothes were sizes too big for her.

She opened the door to the living room carefully, listening if anyone was moving around. She heard the noise of a phone. Her phone, to be more exact. She ran, trying to get to Hidan's room before anyone else did. She burst in, only to see the black-haired man with the velvet voice already raising the phone to his ear. "May I help you?" Mutter from phone. "Well, your daughter is now my property. She'll be living with me." Mutter from phone. "Why, yes. Twice today. And it's not even noon." Angry mutter from the phone. "I have to go now. I'll make sure to tell her you called." He ended the conversation and threw Emi her phone. Leaving without a word to her.

Emi looked after him, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Did he just call her his property? So far, she belonged more to Hidan than anyone else. She shuddered slightly at the thought as she turned around to leave, standing face to face with Pein, and the blue haired woman standing behind him.

"Hello." Pein said, his voice still devoid of all emotion, just as his lense-clad eyes. "You're coming with me." He added, turning on his heal and walking away, expecting Emi to follow him without objection. After all, he was the leader of the infamous Akatsuki gang, no one in their right mind would care to deify him.

Emi followed behind him, alongside the blue haired woman. The blue-haired woman seemed unnaturally calm. She was so quiet and her facial expression was that of a completely comfortable, relaxed and calm person. She had piercings as well. Her eyes turned to Emi for less than a second before she looked ahead at Pein's back again. If Emi didn't know better, she'd say the blue-haired woman was terrified of the man.

Pein walked into a room and went to sit behind the desk that was there. "Konan, close the door." He ordered. The blue-haired woman obeyed. Pein's eyes were on Emi and his gaze was hard. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave us, now that you know so many of our names. I understand from what Kisame told me that you got in trouble with the Konoha gang?"

"I-I accidentally ran into one." She said, her voice almost quivering because of the presence of the immensely powerful man in front of him. She could just feel his power radiating of him. "I didn't mean to, but I was really drunk." She added desperately.

Pein nodded his head. "As a member of Akatsuki, you will be protected from anyone that might want to hurt you. You'll get a place to stay, free food and all. All you have to do, is help us with our... business." Pein explained in a monotone voice.

Emi nodded. "Yeah. I get that. What do you want me to do? Steal stuff? Sell drugs?" She asked, almost sighing, but get herself together before she did so. She didn't mind having to resume her criminal ways. She just wanted to know what she would be doing.

"Well," Pein began, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to just work wherever we might need an extra hand. I'm sure none of the guys will mind having a girl like you at their side. Also, you are still to do whatever they say, but you can bend it so it's... survivable. I know Hidan is a little rough, but if you turn the tables around he'll enjoy it just as much." He said, and waved his hand, dismissing her.

"Hai, Pein-sama!" Emi said, bowing to the leader of Akatsuki. She walked out quickly. She knew he wouldn't want her to be there any longer. It was odd. She had never had a boss before. The closest she came to a boss was the principals at the schools she went to. She made a squeak as someone grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "Kisame, what are you doing?

Kisame grinned back at her as he dragged her down a flight of stairs and onto the drivers side of a van. "I'm guessing you have a driver's license?" He asked. Emi just nodded. "Great! We're going to rip off an old man. He screwed Pein over, so now we're robbing his house. The others will be here in a jiffy."

As on cue the redheaded man from earlier showed up, looking at Emi with dead eyes as he handed her a cigarette and his lighter, a cigarette already lit and placed between his lips. "I'm Sasori." He stated, as if knowing that she wanted to know their names.

Emi quickly lit her smoke and handed Sasori his lighter back, drawing in the nicotine deeply. "Oh my God." She said, looking like she was in ecstasy with er eyes half-lidded and body completely relaxed, taking another deep draw of the smoke.

"Does she even know she's being hot?" Kisame whispered to Sasori. The latter shook his head. "Didn't think so." Kisame said, looking like he was slightly disappointed.

"Holy morning to you all! Time to find some fucking people to sacrifice!" Hidan said loudly as he came out to the others, spreading his arms out at his sides. "Isn't it just- ugh!" He was cut short as Emi had turned around and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You fucking bitch! You want more, huh, you slut!"

Emi grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head down so they were leveled. "You're not going to fucking touch me ever again, you fucking piece of shit! I'm going to whip your ass so hard you wont be able to sit a week after!" She hissed into his face, smoke steaming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"That's fucking hot!" Hidan replied, grinning like a maniac. He grabbed onto her shirt, well Deidara's shirt, and pulled her closer to him, locking his lips over hers again. He let go again quickly. "You know just what turns me on, you whore!"

Emi smiled gently at him. "I mean it, you fucktard. You should just go put your dick in a blender. I'm sure you'd enjoy it." It wasn't like her to talk like that, but she was trying to give Hidan a taste of his own medicine. It seemed to work good for that other person, she didn't know his name, that had slapped the back of Hidan's head earlier.

Hidan laughed loudly. "Well, you seem to be attracted to pain, as well. No one gets a piercing in the clit without a considerable amount of pain. And the way your pussy clenched around me when I whipped you, told me you enjoyed it." He said, his grin disturbingly big and, for some reason, he was carrying a guitar case.

At this point, Kisame nearly fainted. The way Emi acted, looked and now the way she was pierced. She had no idea what it did to a man. "Emi, I'm telling you this for your own sake. Do _not in any possible way_ let Itachi know you have that … intimate piercing." He said seriously. Itachi had a knack for things like that.

Emi shrugged. "I enjoy pain to a certain extend, yes, but not in any sexual way. And who the heck is Itachi?" She asked.

"I am." The soft, velvet voice of the man with the black hair and eyes said as he walked over to them. "Uchiha Itachi, to be more exact." He added, looking impassively at Emi. She only nodded, letting him know that she would remember.

"Why are all the good women too young for me." Sasori said, obviously to himself. Everyone coughed around him, except Emi. Even the impassive Itachi coughed. "I get it, I get it. I'm old, ha ha." Sasori said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Sasori, you're not too old for me." Emi said sweetly to cheer the emotionless man up. "Age is nothing but a number designed to tell you how long you have left to live." Everyone stared blankly at her. She was a one of a kind.

"Sorry I'm late! I could find my favorite-" Deidara cut himself off as he looked at Emi. "That's my favorite pants! Don't ruin them!" He said to her, opening the door to the back of the van and jumping in as the first.

Sasori, Itachi and Hidan went in the back, too, while Kisame took the passenger seat. "I'm too big to be back there." He stated at Emi's confused look. "Don't worry, the cops wont recognize me." He added with a grin on his face. It was silent while Emi started the car and pulled out of the alley it had been parked in. "How come you're like you are?"

"Well, I'm American. I guess Americans are different from Japanese people." She said. Kisame shook his head. "Well... I've always been different. I was raised to be a perfectly nice girl. My mom works as a secretary at some dentist clinic and my father lives here, after he left the navy. I don't know what went wrong."

Kisame grinned at her, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, kid. You're cool, for an American idiot." He said, pointing to the left as they came to a side road. "Go up there, and put the petal to the metal. We don't have all day."

Emi turned the car quite sharply, and there were a few sounds from the back. It sounded like someone fell over. She pressed her foot down on petal, and the car immediately sped up. "Hey! Do you mind? There are no seats back here!" The quite angry voice of Deidara yelled from the back of the van. Emi only laughed.

"Go right in he T there and then up the first side road at the left. Then just pull up in front of the door and we'll get started on the stealing." Kisame said, completely ignoring the tumbling sounds in the back of the van.

Emi followed the instructions, purposely taking the corners as sharply as possible, and laughing at the curses and noises coming from the back of the van. She pulled up to the large house, and Kisame immediately jumped out of the car, and went to open up the back. The others filed out as well.

"All right, Deidara. You're up." Sasori said, ruffling through his pockets while Deidara went to the front of the house. The blonde man skillfully killed the alarm system and opened the door for the others to enter. Sasori had found what he was looking for. His smokes.

Emi waited by the car, keeping guard, as the others took anything of value from the man's house. Her eyes went wide as Kisame came out with a huge safe in his arms. He was carrying it as if it weighted nothing at all. This group couldn't possibly get any wierder.


	4. Itachi

Emi tapped her foot while she waited for the guys to be done stealing from whoever they were stealing from. Sasori took a break, lighting his third smoke during the action. They had only been there for half an hour. He had been smoking constantly. "You know, you're going to kill yourself if you keep that up." She said to him, but gladly taking the cigarette he handed her.

"I'd rather these kill me than either rot up in prison or get killed off by our rivals." Sasori replied, helping Deidara load a heavy-looking statue into the van. "Stop stealing art, you moron." He added to the blonde man.

Deidara slapped the cigarette out of his hand. "Only if you quit smoking all the time." He said seriously, his hands on his hips and blowing his bangs out of his face. He looked like a chick, had it not been for the skin-tight net-shirt he was wearing that showed off his great masculine upper body.

"Fine." Sasori said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Deidara. They looked like a couple having a fight. Emi had to stifle her laugh by smoking.

Deidara's eyes widened and his arms fell limply at his sides. "Please, Danna, I was only kidding! Don't take my art away from me!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he threw himself at Sasori's feet and hugged him around the waist, his head placed on the other man's crotch.

Emi couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out laughing so loudly that some dogs began barking somewhere. "OH MY GOD!" She managed to gasp out between her laughing. "I've never, HAHAH, never seen anything so, hihihihi, fu-fu-funny!" She gasped. She was bending over as she tried to get the pain in her stomach away. She was sure she would be killed for that.

"You have to excuse Deidara for being an idiot. He doesn't always think before he do. He just do. It usually tends to bring him in awkward situations like that one." Itachi said, placing a huge stack of money in the back of the van. Emi knew better than to ask where he had gotten it.

Deidara pushed himself away from Sasori, his cheeks flushing red. "Well, I... He... She... I've got nothing." He tried reasoning, but ended up just walking back to the house and stealing some more. And Emi had thought he was at least a bit normal. It turned out he was not.

Itachi grabbed a hold of the back of Emi's neck, bending down to her ear while he kept her head in place, as if he was expecting her to headbutt him like she had done to Hidan. "I want you in my room when we get back home." He ordered in a whisper. Emi had to hold back the shiver that tried to make it's way down her spine. Why did she always get herself in situations like that.

Emi just nodded as much as she could while Itachi held her head in place. He let go of her and walked back into the mansion. "Are you on the pill?" Sasori asked, looking boredly at Emi. She had noticed he looked bored a lot. It was like even the thrilling life he was living had become routine for him. And he had lit a new cigarette.

Emi shook her head. "No I'm not. I've never had the need for it, seeing as I've never had a boyfriend." She stated, grabbing the cigarette out of Sasori's hand and smoking it herself, while he lit another one.

Sasori shrugged. "Then you might wanna stop by the pharmacy and get some of those 'just to make sure' pills. Itachi doesn't wear condoms." He stated. Emi gave him a horrified look. "He's catholic. It's against his religion to wear a condom when he's having sex. And if you hadn't guessed that was what he wants, then you should get your brain checked. Don't think we're all nice. We're criminals. We don't care what _you_ want. I'm going to have you scheduled for tomorrow." He said, sounding like it was just regular small talk he was making.

Emi looked the other way as she listened. "So you're all going to rape me every day? That's nice of you." She said sarcastically. She wasn't much for the idea. She had hoped that they would treat her with respect. "Why aren't you molesting that blue haired one?" She added, crossing her arms under her chest.

Sasori made a small sound that could have been a laugh. "Konan is Pein's. They've been together since they were just kids. We'd never touch her." He stated, and it sounded perfectly reasonable when he said it. "Besides, Deidara would never rape you and Kisame would split you open if he tried." He added, looking at Emi sideways.

"Really?" Emi asked, her eyes growing wide and her mind blank from everything but the thought of Kisame's... member. Sasori only nodded. "It's that huge?" She asked again, her voice only a whisper as if she didn't want anyone to hear that she was interested. Her cheeks flushed red as Sasori held his hand out, showing a good 10 inches. "Wow..." She said, looking at the distance between Sasori's hands.

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about that part of me... at all." Kisame said as he saw the distance between Sasori's hands. He placed the box full of fine china, silverware and other fancy kitchen things in the back of the van. "It's just scary if you talk about Samehada in front of people." He added, brushing some hair out of his face as he took a look at the embarrassed state of Emi.

"You named it?" Emi asked, her cheeks going even redder than Sasori's hair. Her mind was working at highest speed, several scenarios entering her mind and causing her face to grow even redder. She was a closet pervert.

Kisame laughed. "Yeah, of course I did! Something that big deserves a name, don't you think?" He asked, bumping Sasori with his elbow.

"Mine's named Hiruko." Sasori stated flatly, as if it was perfectly normal. "And it's not even that big. Just... 7.5, I think. Something like that. Haven't really measured it." He said. Emi was very uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

Kisame laughed again. "Hiruko? That's awesome!" He said and laughed some more. He then turned to Emi with a perverted grin on his face. "You know, my _entire_ body is tattooed." He stated, his eyebrows doing something funny.

"Is that supposed to be hot?" Emi asked, laughing a little. She took her shirt off, her upper body completely exposed as she wore no bra. She waited till the two men seemed to have taken in her front before she turned her back to them. The large Chinese dragon on her back had a few long, red marks over it from the whipping Hidan had given her, but it still looked damn good. "I'm planning on getting a snake on my neck and down between my breasts. What do you think?" She asked, putting the shirt back on.

"If you show us, I think it'll be a great idea." Kisame stated, nodding his head and grinning like a fool before he climbed back onto the front seat of the van. They were about done taking everything of value by now.

Deidara put his arm around Emi's shoulders. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Are you going commando in my pants?" He asked, looking like it was really painful for him to ask that.

Emi giggled and shrugged Deidara's hand off of her shoulder. "I'm as naked as a newborn under this." She whispered in his ear, her tongue flicking across the lobe. She walked away, tracing her hand over his chest before going to the drivers seat. "All aboard!" She said rather loudly before starting the car. Everyone filed into the back of the van.

Emi pulled the car out and sped away. She drove more carefully now, seeing as the things in the back was easily breakable. She didn't want to cause Pein's rage. She pulled into the alley where the had come from and stopped the car. "We'll leave her here for the night, and go get the loot in the morning." Kisame stated, leaving the car quickly.

The other's left quickly as well, and in the end only Emi and Itachi was left. "My room. Now." Itachi said and left Emi to lock up the van. She did so and went into the warehouse. For a moment, she thought about running away. But she knew she'd be dead if she tried something so stupid. So she went to the room that Sasori had told her belonged to Itachi. She knocked it before opening.

Inside the room was Itachi. Topless. He was pretty muscular for such a small man, and he was very tan for a Japanese person as well. "You wanted to see me?" Emi asked, swallowing nothing at an attempt to calm down.

Itachi reached a hand out to her. Emi took it without hesitation, but not eagerly either. Gallantly, Itachi led Emi to his bed, where he sat her down gently. "You've already guessed we're going to make love." He stated. It wasn't a question. If only he hadn't spoken, he would have been romantic.

Emi just nodded. If making love was what he called rape, then that was what they were going to do. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but Itachi had such an overwhelming aura. She felt hot every time he even looked at her. His eyes were so special and his voice, oh his voice.

Itachi gently laid Emi down on the bed. He unbuttoned the pants she was wearing, and gently slid them off of her hips and off her ankles, discarding them on the floor. He eyed her piercing for a moment, then started slipping her shirt off of her.

The way Itachi was touching her and the gentle way he treated her made her feel like she was made of glass. She had been worried that he would be too rough with her, but he was actually almost too gentle. His smooth fingers ran over her skin in a sweet caress and his soft lips locked on top of hers. She wondered how he could treat with such love, when he barely knew her.

Itachi let his tongue sweep into Emi's mouth while he gently massaged her chest. He knew pretty much what girls wanted. He had had a lot of girls. But Emi actually seemed bored with what he was doing to her. He decided that she was a bit on the rough side, so he quickly drew his face away from hers, and went to attack her breasts instead.

Emi gasped as Itachi's tongue flicked over her nipple while he sucked at it. It felt amazing. She moaned as he let his teeth gently squeeze the sensitive little nub. With his other hand, he was massaging her other breast. Emi closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his touch.

Itachi had to hold back a gasp as Emi moved her leg and accidentally brushed it against his swollen member through he thin fabric of his boxers. He was sure she hadn't done it on purpose, but the was she squirmed under him told him she was getting pretty turned on. He let his free hand travel down her stomach, and stopped for a moment to play with the piercing in her clit.

Emi gasped, her eyes shooting open, as Itachi's finger rubbed her clit skillfully. The way he was touching her, playing with her, made her feel light-headed and dizzy. She threw her head back against the pillow as he slipped a finger inside her, his thumb still playing with her clit and his tongue still playing with her nipple. She liked that even more than what Deidara had done to her.

Itachi had to stop what he was doing. He couldn't bear it. He hadn't had sex in little over two weeks, and that was a lot for him. He pushed himself off of Emi and proceeded to remove his boxers. He took one look at the flushed, panting, drowsy-looking state Emi was in and then positioned himself on top of her. He was gentle as he pushed himself inside her. She whimpered a little and clamped down around him, but he kept pushing in slowly.

Emi wanted Itachi to hurry up. It felt like he was just teasing her. He was moving so slowly that she was sure that it would be night before he even got started. "Itachi-san, please." She begged, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Itachi nodded once, and then thrust in hard. Emi moaned at the feeling. He hadn't been as rough as Hidan, but he had hit her wall. He didn't fit inside her. It felt amazing.

"God, you're tight." Itachi whispered. He began moving inside her. Every time he thrust in, Emi arched her back a little. It was obvious that she enjoyed it as much as he did. Maybe even more. He pulled himself out of her and looked her over. She was looking at him with confused eyes. "You like it, right?" He asked.

Emi nodded at the odd question. She thought it was clear that she liked it. A lot. She gasped as Itachi grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. He moved so her other leg was in between his. Her body was slightly lifted from the bed, and she was on her side. It was a weird position.

"Try not to scream." Itachi said with gentleness in his voice before he thrust inside her again. Emi did scream, but it was not in pain. The way Itachi moved in her now hit a spot that made her see stars. She had to bite down on the pillow to keep herself from exclaiming her pleasure. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her entire body tightened. She didn't understand the feeling. She had never tried anything like it before.

Itachi tried his best not to get too excited, but when he felt her entire body arching and her muscles clamping down around him, he knew he wasn't going to hold it in. He moved faster. He could feel that familiar warm sensation in his lower stomach. He knew he was going to cum inside her tightness, and it turned him on even more. "FUCK!" Emi screamed out as he thrust in one last time, harder than ever and his sperm released in her depths. He moved in and out a few times more, even though she had gone limp. He was milking the last sperm out of himself.

Emi was breathing hard as Itachi let her fall onto the bed. He fell down beside her, his hand going through his hair, wiping sweat away from his forehead. "We should do this again some time. I'll be ready again in an hour." He said, handing her a towel and pointing to a wooden door that lead to his bathroom.

Emi blinked a few times. "You better be kidding me." She said before rising and going to the bathroom, grabbing "her" clothes from the floor before entering. She needed a smoke more than she needed a shower.


	5. Sasori

After Emi had taken her shower, Itachi had left his room. She went out in the search of Sasori, knowing he would let her have a cigarette from him. She was dripping on the floor from her wet hair, but she guessed that a group of criminals wouldn't mind if there was a few water stains on their carpet. She entered the living room and looked around. It seemed Hidan was the only one there. He was reading some book with the same symbol as his necklace on the cover. "Hidan..." Emi began.

"What the fuck do you want, slut? Can't you see I'm reading the Holy Jashinist Bible?" Hidan asked angrily, putting the book down and glaring at her impatiently.

Emi drew in a sharp breath. She didn't like the thought of Hidan being _mad_ at her. She knew what he was like when he _liked_ someone, and that was horrible. "I'm sorry, but where is Sasori's room?" she asked, looking around her at the doors. Sure, their rooms had their names on them, but it was written in Kanji.

Hidan pointed to a set of big double doors. "Sasori has the biggest room. He need it for his... work." He said, drawing the book back up in front of his face. He seemed kind of down, to Emi. She wasn't sure whether or not to ask him if he was all right. It was Hidan, after all.

"Umm... You okay?" She finally asked after two minutes of silence. Hidan just sighed and closed his book, placing it on the table and looking at Emi with an annoyed look on his face. "Where are you even from? I can tell you're not Japanese." She asked, deciding to get to know him better before she tried to help him with any emotional stress he was going through.

Hidan ran a hand over his hair, making sure it was sleeked back the way he liked it. "I'm from Transylvania." He said. He was hesitant to say it, because usually people came with some kind of Dracula joke whenever he did. He doubted Emi would be any less of a jerk at that point.

"You do? Then you know English!" Emi exclaimed in English, her southern accent very noticeable, which it hadn't been while she talked Japanese. She was very excited. She hadn't talked to another person in English ever since she moved there. Sure, her fatehr and her had talked every once in a while, but that was mostly when she was still learning Japanese. Now they talked Japanese to each other as well.

Hidan just nodded his head and shrugged. "I haven't spoken it in quite a while." He said, his awesome Transylvania accent slightly broken by the slight Japanese accent he had obtained over the years, but in English. He really still did sound like the Dracula persons in the movies.

"Awesome!" Emi exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the spot. She was very excited. She liked having someone to talk English with, even if it was Hidan. She guessed it could bring them closer together. "But what's up with you? You look down." She asked, taking a seat beside him in the couch.

Hidan rubbed the back of his neck and looked around him, making sure no one else was there. "I'm just worried, is all. I haven't seen Kakuzu all day." He said, looking the other way and acting like he was embarrassed about worrying.

Emi smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kakuzu is a grown man. I'm sure he can handle himself just fine." She said, patting his shoulder slightly and trying her best to assure him that it would be fine.

Hidan gave her a sideways look and sighed. "You don't know who Kakuzu is, huh?" He asked. Emi shook her head. "Well... He's the guy with all the scars and stitches. My partner. He has an even worse mouth than I do, and he's obsessed with money. He tends to get himself into trouble." He said, sounding more worried than he had planned for.

Emi patted his shoulder once more before she got up. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just hooked up with a girl and is humping her flat." She assured him.

Hidan gave her an odd look. "Well, you certainly have some strange expressions in America. But I guess that could be it." He said, taking his 'bible' off the table again and resuming his reading. He looked much more relived now.

Emi stood and walked to the large double doors, not bothering to knock before she pushed them open. She quickly regretted this action as a huge cloud of smoke burst out from there and engulfed the entire living room. There were the sounds of Hidan coughing loudly behind her, but she just entered the room. "I take it smoking is allowed indoors." She said, closing the double doors behind her.

"Hidan is going to be pissed. According to his ridiculous religion, smoking is a sin." Sasori said, appearing out of the fog of smoke in a very Horror Movie -ish way. His hair was even covering his eyes and he had a cigarette between his lips. When he rose his head a little, Emi could see he was wearing lab-glasses and coat.

"Are you going to cut me open and conduct experiments on me?" Emi asked, looking like she was actually nervous about what was going to happen. She laughed nervously just to set the dot over the i that she wasn't sure if he was actually going to do just that.

Sasori shook his head and pointed behind him with his thump. "No. That guy was today's subject. But be certain, that if you leave Akatsuki, you _will _be the one on my table." He said, he really did sound and look like he came straight from a horror movie.

Emi was about to say something she knew she would regret, so she just kept it in. "I came to ask for a smoke. And ask you where the closest pharmacy is." She said, looking down and her voice lowering at the last part.

Sasori just nodded and handed her a package of Blue Kings. "Just take him with you. He takes responsibility. He's a gentleman, whether it seems like it or not." He stated and disappeared into the fog of smoke.

"You know, Deidara's right. You should cut down on the smoking." Emi said, her voice low as she left the room. She noticed that the living room was smoke free now, due to a large hole in the wall. "Geez, Hidan." She muttered and went on her way back to Itachi's room. She knocked the door gently as the door was closed.

Itachi looked up from his book as Emi came in. She had a rather uncomfortable look on her face. "Can I help you?" His voice back to that cold and calm tone that seemed to just be his way of talking. He took off his reading glasses and crossed his legs, waiting for her reply.

"Well..." Emi began, rubbing her mess of pink hair. She hadn't even been thinking about how horrible she looked after all the shit she had been through and the fact that she was wearing clothes that was too big. She looked like one that just didn't care. "I need you to go with me to the pharmacy and buy a umm... 'just to make sure' pills." She said, her face flushing slightly red and rubbing her thigh with the hand that wasn't stuck in her hair.

Itachi just nodded and stood, striding past her in his elegant glide of a walk. He just glided down the halls, Emi following behind him like a lost puppy. A few people on the streets gave them odd looks, mostly because Emi looked terrified of everything that could happen. She was actually more scared if Itachi would be recognized and arrested. Itachi had to literally drag her into the pharmacy and hold her hand as they walked up to the desk. "She needs a regret pill." He stated in that smooth voice.

The girl behind the desk was about Itachi's age. She looked at Emi with jealousy and nodded. She came back with the small package and put it on the desk. "You know, these are dangerous to your health. It's better just using protection." She said, looking at Emi as if it was all her fault.

"I can't. I would lose my place in heaven." Itachi stated blankly and just took the package and grabbed Emi's wrist. He dragged her out of the shop and the girl behind the desk followed them out.

"You need to pay for that!" She yelled.

Itachi didn't even turn his head to look at her. "Just put it on the bill." He said. He paused for what Emi guessed was dramatic effect before he turned to the girl, with a small smile on his lips. "Bill it to the Akatsuki." He added. The girl just gasped and fled inside the pharmacy. Itachi started laughing, his voice low and amused. Emi felt like she was back in the horror movie Sasori had come from.

Emi let Itachi drag her all the way back to the warehouse. He only let her go once they were in the living room again. "Hey, kid." Kisame said, placing one of his huge hands on her small shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to have some cooking skills, would you?" He added, grinning in that way only he could due to the fact that his teeth were so... odd.

Emi sighed and ran a hand through her hair again. "Yeah. I can cook." She stated, taking the rather large pill out of the casing and plopping it into her mouth. It tasted horrible, so she swallowed it almost immediately. "What do you want?" She asked, only now turning to look at the large, blue man.

Kisame's grin got bigger and he handed her an apron. "Anything you're willing to make for us. The kitchen is right through that door." He said, pushing her in the direction.

Emi set her heels in the floor and sighed. "Listen, I need a smoke, okay? I've been through some pretty stressful things today!" She hissed and whirled around. For some reason, she went into Sasori's room. It was still fogged with smoke. "Geez, could you open a window?" She asked, her voice more angry than she had planned for. It was completely dark in the room.

Sasori opened a window as had been requested, and the smoke was quickly drained out of the room. He had to blink a few times to adjust his sight. "Emi-chan, what do I owe the honors?" He asked, looking boredly at Emi who had just sat down next to the door, a cigarette in her hand and an annoyed expression on her face.

"I need a light." Emi said, rubbing her face with her palm. She felt exhausted. So much had happened today. Her mind felt like it just couldn't take any more. She thanked Sasori as he lit her cigarette. She really needed it.

Sasori just stood there for a second, before he turned around and went back to the steel table in the middle of the room. Emi hadn't noticed it before because of the smoke, but now that she did, she was horrified. She hadn't noticed the cool temperature in the room either. On the steel table was a human being. His chest and stomach were carved open and his face was set in horror. Once again, Emi was reminded of a horror movie. Sasori pushed the button on a recorder he held in his hand. "Gender: Male. Age: 30 at tops. Cause of death: Several gun-wounds in the chest. Both his superior vena cava and his inferior vena cava has been severed and both the right and left atrium has been punctured. Aside from this, he has a completely direct shot to the back of his head. It seems he was executed." He said and pressed the button again, brushing locks of red hair out of his face and lighting a new cigarette.

"Wow." Emi said, her eyes wide in wonder. She had noticed that Sasori seemed to be an intelligent man, and that he was by far older than the others, but she had never thought for him to be a doctor. "I never knew you were a doctor!" Se voiced her thought.

Sasori laughed sightly at the comment, thought there was no emotion to it. "I'm not." He then said with an amused smirk on his lips. "I never got through medical school because I was arrested for fraud, theft, robbery and murder. Luckily, Pein thought me useful and bailed me out of jail. He rescued me from a very big guy who wanted to do very bad things to me." He said, shivering at the thought and his left hand going to his bottom.

Emi couldn't help but giggle. It was nice of Sasori to try and cheer her up, but it would take more than that. "Do you know where I'll be sleeping?" She asked, once again running her hand through her hair. It was a nervous habit of hers.

Sasori nodded and pointed to the steel table with a wicked grin on his face. Emi drew in a breath and got a horrified look on her face. "I'm joking." Sasori said with no emotion to his voice and his face once more blank from emotion. "The couch. Unless someone wants you in their room." He stated and turned back to his dead guy, covering him up with a blanket. "Whoever killed this guy were very skilled with a weapon, and really wanted to make sure he was dead." He added, a slight discomfort to his voice.

"Who is he?" Emi asked carefully. It was obvious that Sasori was slightly stressed out, and that this person's death really bothered him. She looked at the man for a while, then turned her gaze back to Sasori. "He looks just like-" She began, but was cut off by the double doors slamming open. They both turned to stare at Deidara.

Deidara stood in the double doors with wide eyes and a horrified look on his face, as well as anger. His expression quickly turned into one of relief. "Thank god! I was sure you were already slicing her up and weighing her liver." He stated, putting a hand to his chest.

Sasori blinked a few times. "Deidara. You're a moron." He stated and whipped around, his lab coat whipping behind him and his locks of red hair dancing with the movement. His bored, uninterested, beautiful, honey-brown eyes rested on Emi for a second before he returned to his work. "I'll be weighing you liver before I weigh hers." He added, his voice cold and it was hard to tell if he was serious or not.

"You're crazy." Deidara exclaimed and grabbed Emi's arm, dragging her with him out of the room.


	6. Deidara

Emi sat on Deidara's bed, blinking several times while he went through the drawers of his dresser. He had thrown several pieces of clothes at the floor, and some even went to the thrash bin. She had decided that she was not going to ask him what he was doing, no matter how curious he was. She wasn't going to ask him what she was doing there either. She wanted him to just explain on his own.

Deidara sighed and let another shirt fall to the ground. He had nothing he felt suited to wear. He turned to Emi, his bright blue eyes staring pleadingly at her. "I need your help." He stated, his tone actually pleading rather than demanding. He was a much more gentle person than most in the Akatsuki.

Emi nodded her head and got comfortable on the soft madras. "So, who is she?" She asked, raising one of her blond brows and a small smirk taking over the curves of her mouth as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back against the wall.

Deidara's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands together. "She's wonderful! She's around your age, so a few years younger than me, and she's so beautiful! Her name is Aki! She's just perfect!" He stated, his eyes staring at something that wasn't really there. Emi almost giggled at the cuteness of it, but then remembered that he was a criminal with human lives on his record. "Oh, I just don't know what to wear for our date!" He added, slumping down next to the pink-haired girl.

Emi patted his back a few times, while smiling brightly at him. "Well, it depends on what you'll be doing and what kind of person she is, as well as how she looks." She stated as a matter of fact. She rubbed her mess of pink hair a little. It was about time for her to get starting on the food, but she felt that this problem with Deidara was more important.

Deidara tapped his chin with one of his thin index fingers. "Well, we're going out for dinner in an hour. At some fancy place." He started. Emi nodded to let him know she had heard. "And she has black hair, like the smoothest silk that falls down to the middle of her back like a waterfall." He added, his voice dreamy and his eyes once again looking at something that wasn't there.

"Like Itachi."

Deidara glared at Emi with such heat in his eyes that she was sure she was going to get killed. "She's nothing like that freak of nature!" He spat angrily, one of his hands clenching to a fist and the other heading for his belt. Emi had to distract him, quickly. She knew he had a gun in his belt.

"What color are her eyes?" She asked quickly. Deidara blinked a few times, his hands falling back to his lap. "It's obvious that you should still be yourself, even if you're going out to a fancy place. But you should still wear something classy. Perhaps a black suit with a... Nah, black wouldn't suit you..." She began, but trailed off, lost in her own mind.

"What the hell? Black wouldn't suit me? I always wear black!" Deidara burst out, standing up from the bed and flailing his arms around, his expression both showing panic and anger. "What am I going to do?" He exclaimed, his fingers intertwining in his mess of blonde hair, which was loose at the moment.

Emi stood from the bed as well, trying to calm Deidara down with soothing words while she rummaged through his clothes. He had nothing that was even remotely classy. "I'll be right back!" She said, and ran off as fast as she could.

"Hey Emi, are you going to... Run straight past me like I don't exist. You are. Oh well, good." Kisame said sarcastically while Emi disappeared into Itachi's room at high speed. She looked as if she was in panic. But damn, that girl could run.

"Itachi!" Emi exclaimed as she burst into his room, staring around the room with panic on her usually calm face. "Do you have a nice black suit and a red tie?" She asked, her voice showing that she indeed was in panic.

Itachi was calm. He didn't even flinch as Emi burst into his room. He just looked at her with a emotionless gaze and slowly placed his book back on the desk, raising to his closet and taking out a very nice black suit with a red tie. It looked like it was very important to him by the way it was kept. "If he ruins it, I'll kill him." He stated emotionless, handing the savored clothes to Emi's trembling hands.

Emi didn't say anything, she just turned around and ran back to Deidara, who by now had caused the large mess of blond hair to completely tangles around his long fingers and cause very painful knots. Emi quickly grabbed the brush on the table, placing the suit on the bed and began to fix Deidara's hair.

Deidara sighed deeply while his hair was being untangled. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a nice girlfriend when you're a member of the Akatsuki?" He asked, his face buried in his hands. Emi shrugged. She hadn't noticed it before, but now he was talking so quietly it was hard not to notice. He hummed at the end of his sentences. She decided not to ask why.

She gently stroke his hair. "I can guess. Not many nice girls like hardened criminals." She said, the rest of her sentence hung thick in the air. _But it's your own fault_. She didn't say it, but they both knew she was thinking it.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. He didn't really pay any attention to what Emi was doing to his hair as she pulled it back to the nape of his neck and fastened it in a nice-looking ponytail. The trick was not to let him know it looked like Itachi's. "I guess." Was all he said. He looked very down.

Emi picked the suit off of the bed and handed it to Deidara. "Wear this. I'm sure she'll like it. It's Itachi's, but I bet she's worth it." She said, the genuine and soft smile that had settled on her lips giving her a reassuring look on her face.

"You know, I really hate Itachi." Deidara said, his voice more serious than she imagined it ever being. But she couldn't stop noticing the humming after his words. He began stripping off his shirt, revealing rippling muscles underneath, as well as a large tattoo of a mouth on the left side of his chest. "But he sure has a nice taste in clothes." He added with a grin as he began pulling on one of his own, light blue dress shirts on.

Emi titled her head slightly to the side, looking at Deidara while he changed to the black pants that matched the jacket he was now pulling on. It fit him perfectly, she noticed as he placed the tie around his neck and smiled at her. "Why do you hate Itachi so much?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Deidara stopped in his tracks as he was about to pull on his shoes. He just sat there, foot raised in front of him and hands holding the laces in his extended hands. He didn't move for some time. "He forced me into this place." He stated, his eyelids concealing those brilliant blue orbs as his jaw clenched.

Emi just mouthed an 'oh' and went silent as well. After another minute, Deidara resumed his clothing. "I need to go make dinner now. Good luck on your date." She said and quickly rose, walking towards the exit as quickly as she could without seeming rushed.

"Emi, wait." Deidara said, already regretting the action. Emi turned her head to look at him, curiosity in her navy orbs and her head slightly tilted to the side while her hands was already holding the handle, ready to leave. "Thanks." He said, a small smile coating his face. Emi just nodded and left to go to the kitchen.

Just before Emi reached the kitchen, Kisame threw something at her. It hit her square in the face, but just folded out on her head, since it was made of fabric. "An apron?" Emi said, holding it out so she could look at it properly. "A pink apron with fluffy edges and the text 'Kiss the cook'?" She added, her bored expression turning annoyed as she looked at Kisame.

Kisame just grinned at her, his large, jagged teeth that didn't quite fit together gleaming in the dim light of the hide-out. "I like sushi." He stated testingly, still gleaming his white teeth in that ridiculously huge grin of his.

Emi's eye twitched a little. "Fine." She gave in, pulling the apron on and tying it behind her back. She noticed that Kisame looked surprised at this. She began filing through the refrigerator and freezer, finding nothing she could cook a full meal for so many people on. Her eye twitched some more. "Let's just order take-out tonight." She said, rubbing her face with her palm and whipping out her cellphone, just as it rang. She blinked at the caller ID.

"Dad?" She said into the phone, sounding very confused.

"Pumpkin! I've been worried sick!" Her father's concerned voice sounded. "I've called you a million times, and the one time anyone answered, it was some scary sounding guy!"

Emi rubbed the back of the head, as if he could hear that. "Umm... That's... Itachi..." She began, but trailed off quite quickly. What was she going to say? That she had been forced to join a gang of criminal masterminds because they rescued her from a fight with a couple of kids that were much likely a year or so younger than her as she had been so drunk that she had accidentally bumped into one of them. "He's... a friend."

There was a short silence as her father seemed to think about that. "Funny. This morning when he took the phone he stated that you were his property. I thought he had taken you hostage or something-"

Emi knew she had to cut her father off before he began rambling. "I'm fine, dad. I'm just... I was just about to order some food for us." She said happily.

"Emi-chan! Emi-chan, you've ruined my hair!" Deidara's voice rang out loudly through the entire warehouse. He came storming into the kitchen with his arms flailing around him. "You made my hair look like that sadistic bastard Itachi!" He added, loudly enough for her father to hear.

"Sadistic bastard? You are coming home, right now!" Her father yelled so loudly that Deidara could hear.

"Just a moment, daddy." Emi said sweetly into the phone, and then turned to Deidara with a death-glare. "Do you not _want _me to stay here?" She hissed at him, unknowingly loud enough for her father to hear. "My dad is a ex-cop, you moron! He'll bust your asses so fast you wont even have time to _fix_ that fucking gay-ass hair of yours!" She almost screamed at him.

A few of the other Akatsuki members stood in the door, watching Emi's outburst in shock. "I came here because my mom was tired of me always getting in trouble at home, but I was never forced into a fucking gang before! She's be so proud of my recovery!" She yelled sarcastic, her navy eyes shining with anger. "They're going to send me home again!" She added, the tears finally forcing their way through the mask of anger in order to let her true feelings through.

Sasori grabbed the phone with a sigh. "Excuse me sir. Ignore all the gibberish you just heard your daughter cry at our blonde idiot. They've been drinking quite a lot both of them. I'm Dr. Akasuna. She's currently under my personal watch, but I'll see to that none of the other patients get too close to her as off now." He stated in that very professional tone.

There was a moment of silence while her father most likely checked the name 'Dr. Akasuna'. "Oh, very well, Dr. Please let me know if you find out what is wrong with her. I'm actually relieved. We always thought she was just screwed up." And he hung up.

"There. Fixed." Sasori said, handing the phone back to Emi. "My entire family are doctors. My father's specialty is mental issues. Your father now thinks you're a mental patient. Do not spoil the plan. I'm taking you out shopping tomorrow." He said, his voice indifferent the whole time.

Emi had to blink a few times before she realized he had changed the subject in the end. "All right." Was all she could think off. She sighed deeply and brushed her hand through her hair. She was really stressed out.

"Emi, go sleep in my room. You look horrible. Thanks for doing my hair." Deidara said, placing one of his hands on her shoulder. Emi just nodded. She really did look horrible and more stressed out than he had ever seen anyone before.

Emi fell onto Deidara's bed. He left immediately after. She was just sooooo tired.


	7. First Job

Emi sat up with a shock at the loud sound of a bump coming from the living room, followed by a rather unpleasant and painful scream and a string of curses from their blonde idiot. She bounced out of the bed and quickly opened the door to the living room, only to see Deidara on the floor, with Itachi hovering over him. By the looks of it, Itachi had just punched Deidara to the floor.

"What the hell, you stupid fuck?" Deidara screamed at the black angel hovering over him. From where Emi was, it was obvious why Itachi had gotten angry. Deidara had spilled something down the front of himself, and thereby Itachi's suit.

Itachi barely even spared Emi a glance. "I warned her, that I would kill you if you messed it up." He stated, no emotion in his voice or eyes. He was completely calm, but he talked like other's would yell.

Deidara glanced at Emi, then glared at Itachi. "I'll get it cleaned, you asshole! It's just cream! It comes off easily! That's no reason to pan me down!" He yelled angrily, rising to his full height. He was about an inch taller than Itachi, and yet the black angel easily overshadowed his presence.

Itachi just nodded. "It needs professional cleaning. Not just washing machine." He said and turned on his heels, simply walking away to his room, calmly and completely collected.

Deidara continued to glare after the black angel until the door closed. "Emi-chan, it was amazing!" He then exclaimed happily, turning to her with glittering eyes and his hands folded in front of him. "Aki and I went to this Italian restaurant and we really liked the food! And she was wearing this really sexy red dress, so we totally matched! And then we went back to her place and had sex all night!" He squealed happily, jumping up and down on the spot. He was really happy.

"That's great." Emi said tiredly. It was barely nine, and she had been awake several times during the night because Hidan had been screaming out religious chants and then dragging something to Sasori's room. She hadn't seen what it was all about, but it was damn annoying. "I'm gonna go back to bed now." She added and turned to walk back, but Sasori grabbed her arm.

The redhead looked at her boredly, and she matched his gaze, equally bored. "Get dressed, make breakfast and get ready to go shopping." He demanded, letting her arm go and running his small hand through his hair. It was funny how Sasori was obviously the oldest one of them all, judging from the way he acted and the fact that he was old man smart, and yet he was easily the smallest and youngest looking one.

"Your wish is my command, Master." Emi said sarcastically, bowing deeply to Sasori as he walked away, and then sticking her tongue out at him. She then turned on her heels and returned to Deidara's room. She took a quick shower and just dressed in the same things she had worn the day before before quickly, with her hair still wet and all, going to the kitchen. She searched through the cabinets for something to cook on, and ended up finding nothing but some toast, sugar and sirup. She decided that she would make something her mother had taught her when she was a kid. She couldn't remember what it was called, but it was basically just toast roasted with butter, sugar and syrup. She put the plate on the table and cleared her throat. "Grubs on the table, little piglets!" She yelled and grinned at her own cleverness.

Kisame already sat by the table before she had finished the sentence. "Food." He demanded, his gaze locked on the toasts on the plate. He quickly snatched a piece of it and took a huge bite before he even knew if he liked it. His eyes grew large as he gave her a thumbs up and devoured the rest of the bread in one bite.

A new person was the next to appear. He was rather strange looking, since one half of his face was tattooed dark green and the other half mint green. He had yellow eyes and his hair seemed to mimic his tattoos. For some reason, he reminded Emi of a Football fan. He took a piece of the toast and walked away again. Weird.

Emi watched as several people did the same thing. Only when Sasori came in, ate a piece of the toast, and grabbed her arm, dragging her along, did she move from her spot. He dragged her to the car, almost throwing her at the passenger seat, before going to the drivers seat himself. He started the car, and drove them back to the city. "We're going to shop for some new clothes for you, and then you're going to the High School near here and try to get some new customers." He explained as they entered a parking lot.

Emi's eyes went slightly wide. "And how the heck do you expect me to do that?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes and her expression hiding nothing of her confusion. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move, waiting for him to explain.

The look on Sasori's face would have said enough. "It's easy. You're going to get dressed in a little school girl uniform and go convince the girls that they can be you, and the guys that they can get you." He just had to explain, the smirk spreading over his lips.

Emi had to repressed the urge to shiver. Even though he was smirking, his eyes were still dead and dull. He had no emotion in them. "Fine. But then I want a lollipop." She said and just walked away. She didn't miss the small twitch in Sasori's jaw.

They went inside, and emptied Sasori's wallet. He quickly found out that even though Emi was different, she still had that shopping gene that most girls have. After less than an hour, he was reduced to mule as he carried around all of her shopping bags. He placed them in the back of the van and rubbed one of his pale hands to his face. He had never been in a committed relationship, and he wasn't much of a shopper himself, so he hadn't sent shopping like that since he was a kid and went with his mother.

"How did a med student end up as a high ranked mastermind criminal?" Emi asked Sasori as he sat down at the drivers seat next to her. He just gave him an ice cold glare that told her not to go there. But Emi had never had much respect for threats. "Seriously. I wont tell." She begged.

Sasori sighed and forced a hand through his bright red hair. "I feel no remorse." He stated simply. "I lack the simple feeling of right and wrong. Better known as empathy. I needed money, and I didn't care how I got them." He stated indifferently. He glanced at her for less than a second. "How did a navy daughter end up as... you?" He asked.

Emi shrugged and watched where Sasori drove. He wasn't really paying much attention to the other cars. He just went around them as if they weren't even there with great skill. "Well... I got involved with the wrong people, I guess." She said simply, grinning at the redhead.

Sasori just nodded his head as he pulled the car up by the high school. He handed a bag to Emi and just kept his gaze on her, expecting that she would simply know what she was supposed to do.

Emi sighed deeply as she went out of the car and into one of the bathrooms in the school. She changed from her current clothes, to the small, pink thong and the white bra-sized shirt, except it had short sleeves. She forced the little Scottish patterned, pink, mini skirt over her hips and made her hair so there was a little ponytail on each side of her head. With a sigh, she began to fix her make-up before pulling on the white, knee-length socks and the stiletto version of school slippers.

She strode out of the bathroom, and quickly found her way to the yard without being spotted by any of the adults around there. As expected, she got quite a bit of attention and she took the wrapper off of her lollipop and licked it teasingly for everyone who looked at her. She strode over to a guy sitting on a bench. It was obvious he wasn't one of the popular ones. Her hips swung from side to side in that way women will only do when seducing someone.

She placed one of her hands on his knee and smiled at him, letting her tongue flick over the top of the lollipop. "Hello." She said, using her tongue to, slowly, moisturize her upper lip. "How are you?" She asked, purposely not paying any mind to the guys that were currently staring at her ass because she was slightly bent over. Sasori was a smart man. He knew that this was the easiest way to get ones way in High School.

"I'm g-g-good." The poor boy stammered, helplessly trying to cover up the bulge that was growing in his pants. But really, who could blame him.

Emi turned around after she winked at him. "How about everyone else? Care to join me and my friends?" She asked, placing one of her hands on her hips and trying to look sexy. It worked pretty well for her. Of course, that worked just fine. She moved those she could manipulate with her, drawing them back to where Sasori was. She had another trick up her sleeve. Of course Sasori was sitting on the hood of the van, smoking. "This is my buddy. Can you guess how old he is?" She asked.

"20." "22." "25!" And the suggestions went no higher than that. Sasori almost felt like Emi was trying to flatter him by that, but he quickly caught her drift.

"Wrong! He's 32!" Emi informed. The High School student were in awe. "You know, you can keep looking young and fresh, too. And you'll get a better social life and your focus will get better. We have plenty of 'stuff' to help you." As she said ran her tongue over her upper lip.

Sasori took over from there. "I used to be a loser. I was a failed med student with no hope, but I got saved, I got a smoking babe and well, I look ten years younger!" He said. For a person devoid of all emotion, he sure was selling it well. "We've got all you can possibly want, from simple weed to cocaine." He added. There were a few looks as they all found out what it was about. "Here's my card, in case your interested." He finished, handing each of them his card, with had him placed as a doctor. "But don't tell anyone." He said, getting into the car.

Emi threw the bag with Deidara's clothes onto the backseat of the car, blowing a kiss to the guys. They would spread the word, and soon they'd have plenty of clients. She got into the car and leaned over, giving Sasori a big, vet, intense kiss. Sasori quickly started the car and drove on back to the warehouse. "You know, you could've become politician. Those have no empathy either, they aren't constantly in danger and they get all the girls and the money." She suggested.

Sasori gave her a cold look and swung the van up by a convenience store. "We need cigarettes, thing to cook of, toilet paper and money. And get something nice for yourself as well." He simply said, holding a gun out for her to take.

Emi's eyes grew wide in what Sasori expected to be a mix of fear, confusion and panic. But it quickly changed a smile, and found that her former expression was awe. "Oh my God! This is a handmade gun!" She informed him, as if he wouldn't already know that, having made it. "Does it really work?" She asked in wonder.

Sasori's jaw did that odd twitch again. "Yes, it works. I made it. This is one of my forms of arts. I build things. Deidara has made the ammunition. He's a very skilled bomb technician. Now go. We'll all explain when we get home." He said.

Emi just nodded and stepped out of the car, hiding the gun in the back of her skirt. "Hello, sir." She said sweetly when she entered. The young man behind the desk blinked several times. "I'm gonna do some shopping, and I'll get right to you." She said, swaying her hips as she walked. The skirt didn't even cover her butt, she was sure. She began putting things into the basket she was carrying and had taken by the door. Just the necessaries. And pretty much all of their candy. She then walked up to the desk and smiled. "And I need a hell lot of condoms in different sizes and kinds as well as all your cigarettes." She said, picking the gun out of her skirt and holding it to his forehead. "And your cash."

As she walked out of the store with a trolley full of crap and a nice little, pink purse with the money, she winked back at the man in the store, who was now tied to a pipe with a shoelace from his own shoe. She put the trolley into the back and took her seat next to Sasori. He was smoking again. "Took your time." He said, accepting the bag she handed him.

"Well, it turned out to be more fun than I thought." She said, aiming at something inside the store with the gun. She pulled the trigger. The projectile went in through the window and hit straight in a jar filled with lighters. It gave quite the explosion, and the store was on fire.

Sasori leaned over to her and grabbed her arm. "You're born to be an Akatsuki!" He informed her with a deadly look in his eyes. "You're going to die, an Akatsuki." He added, his expression turning wicked as his mouth set in a wide grin and his eyes showed the first emotion she had ever seen in him. And she wasn't pleased.

She was silent for the ride home, but after they brought all the stuff inside, they were all called in for a meeting.


End file.
